epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GIR 5 life/GIRS Rap Battles of Infrequency: Dipper and Mabel vs Phineas and Ferb
Hello everybody! Welcome back to GIR gets overshadowed by Noah's rap battles. :P Jokes aside, welcome back! Today we have Phineas and Ferb up against the mystery twins from Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel Pines. Let's see which Disney XD siblings have had the best summer vacation! Thanks First of all, a big thanks to every one who supported my battle last time. You guys are the reasons why I write this series in the first place! A big thanks to my friend User:WonderPikachu12 for the great I tunes cover and thanks to User:J1coupe for the title cards. Once again, thanks to tk for help me get acquainted with posting blogs. Casting EpicLloyd as Phineas Flynn Yamimash as Ferb Fletcher Link Neal as Dipper Pines Lauren Flans as Mabel Pines When Ferb raps fast he is in bold and is voiced by DeStorm When both of either of the siblings rap together it will be in italics '' The Battle '''GIR'S RAP BATTLES OF INFREQUENCY!!' ' DIPPER AND MABEL' VERSES PHINEAS AND FERB! BEGIN! Phineas Look at these two pathetic twins who are standing in our way. Grab a blowtorch and a mike bro! I know who we're gonna burn today! Let's put this Big Idea in motion! Take two steps back, we spit unnerving. We're the OG XD MC's from Disney! These clowns couldn't beat Irving! Unraveling awkward duos like blueprints, who think their writings so clever. Bringing the heat of summer on these dweebs! Call this their worst day ever! With flows as wild as our coaster. Like Mr. Bones, your pain will never end! Here comes the second triangle you've faced! If I'm Cipher, you two are Blandin! You can call me the Gremoblin! Cause this shits getting spoopy scary! Your only contribution to the world is Pinecest! Hey, Where is Perry? Dipper and Mabel Coming straight from the shack, with all three journals in possession. And power to smack you back to summer class, it's time to teach you two a lesion! It's the Mystery Twins! Dipper, and Mabel, here to crack you like a code. And solve the mystery of how Brain and Pinky got over 200 episodes! But unlike their mice counterparts these Flop Starz clearly lack the Brain. Breaking your birdbrain Batman wannabee! BUSTED! Locking you and your show in chains. You guys are dicks, look at your pilot! The way you treat Candace makes me sick! Snap this British Beaker and this red head prick! Face it. Your show belongs on Nick (Jr.!) Creaming you is easy as pie! Here's your next episodes preview: P&F cry to their mommy that they won, no one would believe you! Phineas Time to kick it up a notch! I'm hacking and slashing this little lamby! Go lumber jack off in the forest dip-shit! Aren't you too young to fap to Wendy? We're SIMP-ly better! Strength of Buford to kick you to the curb! But I think it's time to pass the mike, so give it up for Ferb! Ferb Yo! Ferb is the word! You two win? That's absurd. Can't spell my name without ERB. Call me the Beak cause I'm flipping you the bird! Your show is a mockery, a disgrace to Disney. Just like summer, we own channel XD! Your doses of 30 minutes shit are equal to your talent. Bitch, we've got our own movie! Just like your sisses crazy sweaters, your in quite a stitch. I just served discount Baljeet and his backyard bitch! Dipper and Mabel Oh that's IT!! Call me a bitch? What do you call your red head sis? Fire my grappling hook into your HEART! Crawl into the bunker, you can't Love Handle this! These E.V.I.L B.O.Y.S with anime hair will soon regret giving us lip. You better put your hard hats on, my sis is about to take a Smile Dip trip! WAHOO!! Mabel Pines ONWARDS AOSHIMA! It's about time TV's future kicks these geeks to the past! Beating these weak Mythbusters freaks is just how I make my summer last! You two are bigger pigs than Waddles! Like your platypus, you don't do much at all! Comprehend the Gravity of these statements, like your ratings your gonna Fall! Phin here is blind to Izzies crush and Ferb here loves a goth stripper! Your out of toon! We're standing tall! You come up short, I'll call you Dipper! (Hey!) Phineas and Ferb Mabel Love God? For the Love of God. Can't keep a boy for just one episode! Call you two Doofs Inators, cause in a second or two, your gonna EXPLODE!! Will we leave these pre-teens butt-Hirsch and defeated? Why yes, yes we will! Cause we crossed over with Star Wars. You two can kneel down and Marvel! You two suck more than Stan Vac, our rhymes are Infinitely more fly. But don't worry, you won't remember much. Give you massive amnesia, call us the Blind Eye! Dipper and Mabel Why You Ackin so Cray-Cray? We'll hang your Dorito head in a noose! While we spit rhymes so fine, you could swear that we were Dr.Soos. This is your Sock Opera! We're top Fight Fighters, you better hide! Your raps drag on like your summer! We've got Doug Walker on our side! We've just beaten these brothers severely like they severely beat their boredom! So pack your bags and don't forget To stay the hell out of Oregon!! Who won? Who's next? You decide!!! JLUV UDS EDWWOHU RI LQIUHTXHQRB Huh? Hmmm. *scribble, scribble* Aha! *reveals notebook with logo on it* GIRS RAP BATTLES OF INFREQUENCY!!!! WHO WON? Phineas and Ferb Dipper and Mabel Three Letters Back ILUH, QRDK, WRXUQHB Category:Blog posts